This invention relates to a disposable cover for a stethoscope. The cover prevents direct contact between the stethoscope and the patient, and minimizes the possibility of the transfer of infection from one patient to another. In addition, the cover avoids patient discomfort which may be caused by placement of the metal bell or the flat diaphragm of a stethoscope against bare skin.
Cross-transmission of body fluids has become an increasingly serious problem in the past decade. The obvious and highly-publicized problem of preventing transmission of HIV infection has resulted in numerous additional measures intended to protect both patients and health care providers. These requirements include face shields, rubber gloves, hazardous material disposal devices, syringes designed to prevent or minimize the possibility of needle-sticks, and many others. Despite the existence of several prior art patents disclosing stethoscope covers and the commercial availability of at least one stethoscope cover, they are seldom used. Yet health care providers uniformly monitor pulse rate, breath sounds and heart function in environments, such as emergency rooms, where some level of cross-contamination of patients by blood, mucus and/or other body excreta is almost certain. Many types of dermatological conditions may also be transmitted by cross-contamination of medical devices such as stethoscopes.
The disposable cover according to this application is sufficiently inexpensive that cost is negligible and is easy to apply and remove with one hand. No dispenser is required. Rather, a large number can be carried in, for example, a lab coat pocket where they are readily accessible. They can be discarded after one use in exactly the same manner as disposable examination gloves.
The prior art discloses a cover for a stethoscope which comprises a fabric which is gathered with an elasticized hem into a cup-shaped cover which can be fitted over the bell of the stethoscope. See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,314.
The prior art also discloses a diaphragm cover for a stethoscope. The cover is a flexible, resilient, imperforate membrane sheet with a rigid rim with two locking tabs which clip over the outer edge of the bell of the stethoscope. See, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,368.
Other prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,193, 4,032,687, 4,867,265, and German Patent No. 3721348.
Labtron, the diagnostic division of Graham-Field sells a stethoscope cover under the trademark "Scopeshield", which comprises a flat, imperforate sheet packaged in a dispenser box. Each sheet has an adhesive coating on one side protected by a removable backing until use. The sheet is placed on and adheres only to the rim of the bell or diaphragm of the stethoscope. Thus, areas of the stethoscope other than the bell or diaphragm remain uncovered and thus unprotected. Moreover, traces of adhesive from the cover may cling to the stethoscope upon removal and accumulate over time. Such adhesive may actually facilitate accumulation of infectious material on the stethoscope.